Talk:Dramatis Personae Wiki
Let's move some discussion regarding formatting, templating, and rules for the wiki into this space - including questions about content, etc. This is an open forum.--jenouflex 02:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your name! I think if we come up with some good organization, it will make moderating a whole lot easier. As far as mature content goes, perhaps we should read the site policy on prohibited content? Or see if we can section a portion of the site to be a little more private? - Jawed 05:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) New Page Templates OK - here's the deal: I don't like the default templates that come on the but I can't figure out how to edit them. I changed Template:CharacterInfobox to something more my liking, but when I make a new character page it appears to be coming up as the same old thing. What I really want, I think, is to make it look more like the one Earthen Ring has: http://earthenring.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage or at least to use our own templates. Ideally, I am thinking a sort of default format with an infobox for characters, pacers, maybe servers, and guilds. That would give some unity. The House Tress page currently would look much nicer if all the house-y stuff (colors, motto, etc) were up in an infobox. jenouflex 02:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) re: prohibited content Here's the Wikia policy: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Prohibited_content In short: no pornography or adult content. Nothing illegal. Additionally: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Terms_of_use jenouflex 03:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Site Templates Those info boxes may be a result of whatever template the ER mods have set up. Though I can't seem to find a way to view or set layouts so I can't tell for sure. I may not have access to it or it could be late and I'm just missing it. - Jawed 05:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Some points I generally prefer to have all DP content on our server so we have more control. I.e., if Wikia goes down (temporarily or permanently), it doesn't take our content with it. Also, we have more control over formatting, placement, UIs, titling, ads, and, yes, adult content. If these things don't matter to you guys, by all means, use this space. Now, if you don't mind waiting until this weekend, I can set up MediaWiki on our own server, and you can play with that. I've done it before; it's really easy. MediaWiki, for those who don't know, is the same software that runs Wikipedia. So it'd be something like wiki.dramatis-personae.com :) I will get around to this eventually either way, just that this will force me to get around to setting it up sooner rather than later. :) Again, if you guys would rather play around with this, go to it. I haven't explored Wikia at all, just going on my past experience with template sites like this. Let me know what you think. -Alanna Re: Some Points Honestly, I'd prefer to have our own software on the DP site - wikimedia was the first place I went to when I started looking at wikis. wiki.dramatis-personae.com - at the very least - just gives us more versatility. I didn't necessarily want to suggest that right from the get go - as I wasn't sure if there would be any issues with installing the software, bandwidth, cost, etc. - Jawed 05:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) wiki.dramatis-personae.com for the win. I haven't messed with edits on wikipedia much, but what I do remember was that it was fairly worthwhile. And if we could come up with some sort of template that resembles the main Dramatis site for consistency that'd work well. Hate to say it, Alanna, but unless you deputize someone it'll probably be sooner rather than later. *grin* I'd volunteer, except I know -nothing- about such setups. I'd be willing to learn if I *get* volunteered, though. Dramatismoderator 16:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Shadowsong Replies I trust Ayra to make sure it gets moderated somehow, not worried about that. It won't look like the main site, though you guys can play around with it and try. Default looks exactly like Wikipedia. :) I can set up the software this weekend so you guys can play with it, but that's probably the extent of what I can do. I believe there are extensive customization options. -Alanna Re: Template wiki.dramatis-personae.com I imagine it wouldn't be too hard to edit an existing template to get the feel of dramatis-personae.com. I create websites for a living - so I can extend whatever small expertise I have in creating a template. Jawed 19:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ----